


Hush Sublime

by nehmesis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nehmesis/pseuds/nehmesis
Summary: “With this bullet lodged in my chest, covered with your name, I will turn myself into a gun, becauseit’s all I have,because I’m hungry and hollow and just want something to call my own. I’ll be your slaughterhouse, your killing floor, your morgue and final resting, walking around with thisbullet inside me‘cause I couldn’t make you love me and I’m tired of pulling your teeth.”- Richard Siken, CrushLosing a twin can be ravaging, it can be slaughtering, it can turn someone hard into something fleeting. And that will be the case for Sebastian Moran.





	Hush Sublime

Severin cracked an eye open to see the light crawling through the gap in the blinds, making its way in, nonchalantly. He began to stretch his body out, feeling the slightest pull on his side, the result of another bruise that would have probably turned purple by now. His body was massive in every sense of the word. Massive and muscled, he got up from his bed, and went to lazily open the blinds. 

The morning sun hit him like a current. As Severin walked towards the door he stumbled into something hard, the collision leaving a trailing metal sound as the object scraped across the floor. He bent down to pick up his mask, a thing that resembled what hockey players sometimes wore, but made entirely of metal. It was something that properly suited someone sinister, someone daring, a murderer. 

The man wiped some of the blood off the edge of the mask tenderly, with the end of his shirt. He could recall being exhausted last night when he and his brother came home, so exhausted that he solely wanted to have a cigarette and go to bed. He saw his work clothes scattered around the bedroom, as well as his bag, which he put away along with the metal mask. He didn’t want his knives lying around the house when he could prevent it. 

Draping a warm morning robe around himself, he walked towards the kitchen, going straight for the fridge and pulled out the carton of orange juice. The apartment of the Moran brothers wasn’t anything extravagant, unlike their bank account. They liked to have a closed space to themselves, have everything within arm’s reach, because they liked being cosy and didn’t want to arouse suspicion. So the kitchen was small, with grey marble countertops and a black table at the centre fitted for two people. 

Severin threw himself down on the chair, chugging down the juice like water. Soon enough his brother’s blonde head appeared above the divider and then he was standing opposite from him, looking cheerful and thrilled despite the bruise blooming on his left cheekbone, right below his scar. Sebastian, his twin brother, was very much identical to him; in the shape of his body, the color and thickness of his hair, his mannerisms and air and mostly his eyes, which were a strange gunmetal blue color. The Morans undoubtedly had good genetics; they were savagely charming, sharing the charm and brutality of an animal rather than a person. It was a bizarre thing to consider, even to them, but they knew it was true. They were more intimidating than handsome, so the term ‘intimidatingly handsome’ would hardly be fit to them. They were ferally handsome. Barbarously handsome. Like the wolf that has just set its trap.

“What happened, Rin?” his brother mused. “D’ you wear yourself out last night? It’s one thirty.”

Severin laughed, knowing very well this wasn’t true. “Security didn’t even resist for long. I don’t know how that bastard paid for that kind of protection.”  
Last night wasn’t challenging to the Morans, seeing as they had gone through ten men with just a couple of bruises. It was simple; get the safe code, knock out the boss, take the money, deliver it, collect payment. Usually Sebastian was on the roof, but this time the windows were bulletproof. His brother wasn’t as skilled as Severin was in hand-to-hand combat, just like Severin had to fire three times to hit his target. But together they made a lovely pair. 

“It’s our day off today. I think we should hit the gym. Do you want coffee?”

Severin groaned in something between agreement and content, spreading his legs in front of him. He stared at his brother’s back as he warmed up the coffee, looking forward to go for a run and block his thoughts out. He took the mug with a thanks, lighting a cigarette and one for his brother. Severin took a drag from it, letting the smoke linger in his lungs and blew it out with something almost like a huff.   
“We should go in the afternoon”, he said. “I want to see what’s on the news about the murder.”

“You don’t think they covered it up?”

“Nope. No way. They’re idiots, Seb. They don’t think properly.”

They mirrored each other’s grin, almost completing one another. 

And no one had covered up the murder. It was there, all over the news, businessman (no mention of his name, however) found dead in his office at about midnight. Two of the security men were dead, the report said, while the other four could remember two masked men suddenly emerging from somewhere behind them. They didn’t know how they got in, they said. They wore black clothes, were armed with knives and had a freakish look to them-

“When will they stop calling us freaks?” Sebastian suddenly complained. “It’s getting mundane.”

Severin hummed in agreement. Sooner or later they would see the link to the masks, he thought. The police weren’t that stupid. 

“We should do the damn job better and not leave any witnesses”, he said. “They might find us out. I don’t fucking care if they have families, Sebastian, they should’ve thought about it before agreeing to guard the pricks we murder.”

His brother frowned, abruptly falling quiet. Of all the sentiment that the Moran brothers possessed, which was reasonably very little, Sebastian had about seventy percent of it. Brutal as he was, he had the opinion that murder should be prevented where it was possible, while Severin valued precaution more than human life. And that was the substantial difference between the two. 

“I suppose, yeah. No need to get so bitchy about it.”   
“Next time we go through all of the bodyguards. Snap their necks if they’re passed out.”  
“Yes, boss”, Sebastian replied with a mock soldier voice.   
Severin glared at his brother, but he soon broke into a laugh and nudged his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to comment your thoughts on it, things you like, things you think need improvement. You can also find me on tumblr, @nehmesis.


End file.
